


Be Furiously Proud

by Tomopi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute Family Moment, Family, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: “Our plans tomorrow? I want to tell the others before we go.”The air got stuck in Klaus’ throat for a second, then the brightest grin spread on his lips.“Yes, yes, of course! Whatever you want to do!”





	Be Furiously Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeru/gifts).



> I wrote this in June thanks to my friend Taeru who kicked my ass and told me to write a Kliego pride fanfiction if I want to, no matter how many there are already. Thanks, sweetheart! Don't ask me why I needed more than a month to actually post this thing because I finished it in one day. I have no idea. The heat is killing my last brain cells.

Klaus lay on his bed, groaning like he was dying. It felt like the hottest day of the year, although every day hotter than 25 degree Celsius felt like the hottest day of the year, honestly. How some people seemed to enjoy steeping in their own sweat he would never understand. He groaned again as he tried to reach his water bottle, that hopefully had kept his water cool and didn’t let it turn lukewarm, when someone knocked on the door. He sighed, stopped trying to reach the bottle that was too far away for him to reach anyway (seriously though, why had he put it down so far away?) and garbled something that reminded of a ‘come in’. Or something.

Diego slipped into the room with two bottles of cold soda in his hands. With an energy he didn’t know he still possessed Klaus sat up and made ‘give me’ motions. He ignored the small chuckle from Diego and drank down half the bottle before he turned around to look at his savior, who had sat down on the bed a bit away to not overheat the pale man.

“Thanks Diego, you saved my life. How did I deserve this honor?”, he asked with a small smile.

He was happy for Diego’s company. Ever since Ben was back to the living Klaus felt a bit lonely. They had moved all back into the mansion and someone was always there, but it wasn’t the same as having his brother around him every second of the day. He was clean and Ben was alive. Two things that should be reason of joy – and they were – but Klaus still felt lonely most of the time. Diego was the only glimmer of hope in that scenario.

“I… wanted to ask you something. A favor.”, he mumbled. Klaus watched as he played with the label on the bottle, tearing it to little shreds. He furrowed his brows and scooted a bit closer, but still avoiding direct skin contact.

“Hey, yeah, sure. What do you need me for?” It wasn’t every day that Diego asked a favor of him. And to act like this, all uncertain? This must be something really big for him.

Diego took a deep breath, raised his head and looked directly at Klaus.

“Our plans tomorrow? I want to tell the others before we go.”

The air got stuck in Klaus’ throat for a second, then the brightest grin spread on his lips.

“Yes, yes, of course! Whatever you want to do!”

Almost all of Klaus’ closet lay in a pile in the middle of the living room. A significantly smaller pile consisted of Allison’s clothes. Significantly smaller and less colorful. Klaus kneeled frowning in front of his pile and rummaged through it, pulling out something here and there. Then he nodded satisfied and stood up again.

“Okay, guys!”, he tried to get the attention of the others, “I know you don’t like my choice of style, and that is okay, but we are going to pride today and you can’t – and I repeat: can’t – run around like you do normally. So, Allison has her outfit together already, which I approve of completely, by the way. There is not much I can do for Luther but I tie dyed one of your shirts in pride colors. It’s on the couch so scoot and get changed!”, he pointed on a pile of rainbow colors laying on the corner of the couch. Luther grabbed it and left the room without any resistance. They had discussed this outing at length when they decided to go and it had been the first time that Luther had seen real passion in Klaus’ eyes. It was obvious how important it was for the lean man and Luther had decided there and then that he would not interfere in any way. God knew he owed him a lot more than that for his behavior during the apocalypse-situation.

“Okay, the next one is Ben! I wanted to tie dye one of your hoodies as well, but it’s way too hot for that and since you can actually feel heat now you’ve been wearing a lot of shirts. So, I have this super cute pride shirt, or, if you feel a bit more adventurous, you could wear one of my tank tops.” He held up both and looked at Ben with bright eyes. The former ghost looked from one piece of cloth to the other and then looked at his excited brother. With a small smile he grabbed the tank top and left the room to get changed. Klaus eyes were bright when he returned to the pile of clothes. “Okay, so. Five. I love you, man, but you really can’t run around in the umbrella uniform today. It will be bad enough to have known faces but half of those people there will have been our fans when they were younger. And I’m talking about the sexy-fantasies kind of fans. When absolutely everyone recognizes us because you are wearing that thing we will not have enough time to take a fucking breath. So. I bought you this shirt and this blazer, because I know how much you love this kind of shit.” Evidently surprised Five took the white shirt with Ally printed in rainbow colors in the middle of the chest and the black blazer from Klaus’ arms. “Thank you…”, he mumbled. He had been ready to wear one of Klaus’ smaller shirts and be done with it. The whole thing must be really important for Klaus to be so considerate for his siblings.

Klaus didn’t wait for Five to disappear again before he turned around to pick up something for Vanya.

“I know that you don’t like dresses and skirts – which is okay, I’ll cover the skirt department – so I figured you will wear your normal jeans. I have another Ally shirt for you, if you want it. It’s similar to Five’s. I also have rainbow shoes if you want them. And, well. I wanted to ask you if I could do your hair?” “My hair?”, she asked in confusion as she took the offered clothes. Klaus nodded slightly, his eyes on the ponytail. “Yeah. You have so nice and long hair. I thought maybe a cute braided bun with a small rainbow bow would look nice on you. You don’t need to if you don’t want to though.” Vanya looked down on the clothes in her arms and shrugged. “Yeah, sure. If you want to we can do that.” Klaus grin grew wider and he nodded like one of those wobble heads. “Yes! Now, go change! When you are ready come to my room. I’ll bring my stuff up there and get changed myself. I’ll do your hair before my make up.”

It took almost two hours for everything to be to Klaus’ liking. He flittered around his siblings tweaking here and pulling there, freshening up the make up and reapplying the colors to a pride flag on a cheek or arm. “Okay, I think we are ready!”, he finally exclaimed. Allison looked around in confusion. “Where is Diego? I haven’t seen him all day.” “I don’t need to always tell you where I’m hanging around.”, his deep voice grumbled as he came down the stairs to the entrance door. “Ooooh, that shirt looks better on you than I thought it would!”, Klaus exclaimed as he caught sight of Diego. He rushed over and pulled and pushed again to make it fit perfectly. No one said anything as they stared at the bright print on the black shirt. There were two knives crossed on Diego’s chest, ‘Bi-Furious’ printed on them and the colors pink, violet and blue fading from top to bottom.

“What does that mean?”, Luther asked in confusion as he intently stared at the print. Diego looked up from where he had been teasingly tugging on Klaus’ rainbow skirt. It clashed a bit with his pan pride crop top, but somehow Klaus could pull it off. Everyone with glitter and rainbow eyeshadow could probably pull this off though.

“It means that I’m bisexual.”, he explained after a short moment of silence. “He’s coming out at pride, isn’t that cute?”, Klaus asked with a small smile. Diego reciprocated the smile and leaned over to press a soft kiss on Klaus’ glittery lips. A gasp could be heard from Luther, who stared with wide eyes.

“Don’t freak out, big guy.”, Diego interrupted before the huge man could say anything. “We’ve been dating for close to a month now. We don’t need any comments from your side.” Luther’s mouth still opened and closed like a fish, but he didn’t say anything. Five just shrugged and turned around, evidently not interested. Allison just smiled and patted Luther on his big shoulder while Ben pumped his fist in the air. “Knew it!”, he shouted with a bright grin. “I’m happy for you.”, Vanya said sincerely before Five snagged her wrist and pulled her out of the door. “Let’s go, or this thing is over before we get there!”

Klaus looked at their siblings leaving the room before he turned around to Diego. “Look, I told you it would go okay.”

Diego nodded with a relieved smile before he leaned over and snagged another kiss from his boyfriend. “Yeah you did. Now let’s go, or they will leave without us.” He slid and hand under the short skirt and palmed a butt cheek. “You look hot, by the way.” “Oh, I do?”, Klaus purred with a teasing smile. “Well, if you behave today you might get a nice treat.”, he winked and ran out of the house with a giggle.

Diego shook his head with a small smile before he ran after his boyfriend. Yeah, everything went well with this crazy family.

**Author's Note:**

> The shirt Diego is wearing is an actual thing and I'm just so glad I found this online because it just fits perfectly! https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g6-M01-FD-74-rBVaSFuoNCmAOi7MAAMPw8h37f4412.jpg/bi-furious-bisexuell-regenbogen-cute-gay.jpg


End file.
